Star Trek: Picard-Crusher
by hvgn
Summary: Beverly Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard go down to a planet only to return a week later unconscious and without any memory of the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation, or any other Star Treks. I only own the plot, which is from my very own imagination.

**Chapter 1**

**BEVERLY**

The sound of the alarm rung in Beverly's ears as she ran. Only one thought pounded in her head. She had to get to Jean Luc. The forest she was running through was suddenly transformed into a long white corridor. She kept running. She had to get to Jean Luc. She turned down another long corridor, but when she turned the corner she abruptly stopped. There down the hall was an alien standing there, not moving. Her thoughts were getting more and more frantic. She had to get to Jean Luc. He was in trouble. She had to find him.

The ringing continued becoming louder and louder. She didn't think that she would be able to hear anything, but when the alien took a step towards her and opens his mouth, she hears his voice loud and clear. "Beverly," he said in heavily accented English, "You must help us. Please." His eyes pleaded with her. Then the alarm sounds began getting louder and louder again until she thought that she couldn't bear it anymore. Then the world began turning black on the edges until it was completely gone. Beverly awoke to the sound of her alarm.

The alarm turned off automatically, but Beverly had trouble shaking herself from her dream. It wasn't the first one like this. Ever since she had come back she had been plagued with these dreams.

She brought herself out of her bed, walking towards the sink to wash her face. She splashed cold water on her face and tried not to think about what had happened. She paused and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

As she stared at her reflection, she thought about the lies she would have to tell that day, the friends closest to her that she would have to deceive, and the truth that she had to keep hidden at all costs. Sighing, she clipped her hair back and mentally prepared herself for the day ahead of her.

**JEAN LUC**

Jean Luc woke that morning feeling like he had been asleep for weeks. His thoughts felt sluggish, and his movements were slow and jerky. He made his way up to the bridge.

As soon as he entered the room, he felt like he was someone sneaking in a back door. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

Counselor Troi was the first to greet him. "Captain?! How are you doing?" She asked the question as though she were speaking someone that she wasn't sure was trustworthy.

"Fine?"

Riker walked up from beside him just as it looked like Counselor Troi was about to speak again.

"Does he know?" He asked, directing the question at Counselor Troi and practically ignoring him.

She looked at him sharply. "No," she said slightly forcefully, "He doesn't."

Riker looked back at him. "Sorry sir. I think Beverly wanted to have a word with you to bring you up to date on a few things."

Counselor Troi looked like she might slap Riker but instead she turned back to Jean Luc. "Beverly just has to bring you up to date on a few things. We will take care of things here while you go to talk to her."

Jean Luc was extremely confused and worried. If something had happened to one of his friends or family, he knew that Beverly would be the one to tell him. Hoping that this wasn't the case, he nodded at Riker and went to find Beverly.

He found Beverly exactly where he had expected, the medical wing. When he walked in she had her back to him, and she could see that she was working on something, but she put it quickly away when he walked in.

When Beverly turned around, she looked startled to see that it was him. "Jean Luc! When did you get up?"

"Just awhile ago." Jean Luc went right to the question that was on his mind. "Beverly, did someone die?"

She was startled by his outright question but answered anyway. "No, Jean Luc, no one is dead."

Relief washed over him before more confusion settled in. "Then what do you need to tell me?"

She answered hesitantly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

He thought about it. "Star Fleet called in and asked us to send an exploration crew down to a planet we were passing by. They asked specifically for you and me to be on the team."

Beverly nodded as if this didn't surprise her, but she had hoped for a different answer. "Jean Luc, Star Fleet called you with that message close to two weeks ago."

He shook his head. No. That couldn't be right. They had just called yesterday. Yet, he knew if he could trust anyone about this, it would be Beverly. He looked back at her for more explanation.

"As you said, Star Fleet called about an expedition. The final team included you, me, and two others. When they tried to beam us all down, we went, but for some reason the other two weren't able to beam down with us.

"They tried reaching us on our comms, but they didn't work either. After that, they tried beaming us back up. It didn't work." Beverly stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at him to see if he believed her story. He nodded for her to go on. Although it was a far fetched story, he felt it was true.

"Will decided that they should wait for a few days before sending a rescue team down on a ship. The final decision was that they would keep trying to beam us back up, and if in a week we still weren't back, they would go to the planet whether or not Star Fleet approved.

"Almost a week passed, and they still weren't able to beam us back up. The last try was done to be that morning. Fortunately for all of us, the last try successful, and we were both beamed on board. We were unconscious, but alive." Beverly stopped to let this sink in.

Jean Luc thought about the stiffness of his limbs and the way that everyone had treated him as though he were a ghost. It all made all made sense, but he still didn't understand one thing. "What happened on the planet?"

Beverly looked at him. "We have no idea."

Her words were right, but there was something in her eyes. She was holding something back. "What do we know?"

"What I just told you." Beverly wasn't even meeting his eyes now. She was obviously holding something back, and that scared him. "What is it Beverly?!"

"Neither you or I retain any memory about what happened..."

Jean Luc waited, hardly controlling the urge to scream. What was she going to say?!

Beverly finally met his eyes. "Though you were virtually unharmed, I was... My arms..." She trailed off. Instead of finishing her explanation, she pulled up her shirt sleeve, wincing. "Jean Luc, look."

He could hardly comprehend as he looked at the mess of skin that used to be Beverly's arm. There were cuts and bruises that were just beginning to heal and in a few spots, whole layers of skin were gone. The thought popped into his head before he could stop it. Torture.

Beverly tenderly brought her shirt sleeve back down. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and forced a smile. "I think that is lots to take in right now."

He had more questions, but he realized that she needed her space. Jean Luc nodded and got up. He felt wrong leaving Beverly alone, but he knew that was what she wanted.

He reluctantly made his way to the door. He looked over his shoulder before leaving the room. "Thank you Beverly."

"You're welcome Jean Luc. If you have any more questions, you can find me later and I will do my best to answer them."

He nodded and left the room. When he looked back one last time before the doors shut, he could see Beverly sitting in her chair with tears growing in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BEVERLY**

Beverly's eyes were already filling with tears as Jean Luc left the room. She turned her back to the door so that he wouldn't see her cry. She thought that she had been ready to tell him. She really had. But when he had come into her office demanding an explanation, all her defenses had come crashing down.

Beverly put her head in her hands and breathed in deeply. She couldn't tell him. For the sake of a species, and Jean Luc's sanity, she could keep it a secret.

Exhaling all the air in her lungs, Beverly sat up in her chair. She could do this. Beverly turned back to what she had been working on before Jean Luc had come in. Yes, she had to remain strong. The past was in the past. All that was left for her to do was protect the future. Piece of cake, Beverly thought to herself, nothing harder than what you have already done before.

Despite her optimistic thoughts, Beverly still groaned inwardly as she looked at what seemed like a hopeless cause in front of her. She couldn't help but to think about how much easier it was when she had friends to help solve her problems with her.

**JEAN LUC**

He felt like a drunkard, stumbling through the halls. Thoughts screamed in his mind, all demanding attention. Who was on the planet? Why were we able to beam back up? And the most frequent, How did Beverly get hurt?

Jean Luc found himself automatically going to his quarters. Although he knew he should check in at the bridge, he just wanted to rest first. He entered his quarters and fell into the inviting couch.

He had only been lying there for a few minutes when a chime sounded from the entrance. Jean Luc sighed and sat up, turning toward the door. "Come in!" He said, and the doors slid open.

Will Riker stepped in the door, looking uncomfortable.

Jean Luc gestured to the seat across from him. "Why don't you sit?"

"Thank you Sir," Will said as he sat down on the offered seat. He was trying to act casual, but Jean Luc could tell that something was bothering him.

"So, what brings you here Number one?"

"I just came to see how you were doing sir. You don't remember anything of the past two weeks?"

"Nothing." As Jean Luc studied Will, he could tell that he had been changed in the two weeks that he had been in command of the Enterprise. "Will, why are you really here?"

Will was silent and didn't answer his question. Jean Luc decided to venture an answer himself.

"You know that you can't blame yourself for the hard decisions that you had to make as captain."

Will shifted uncomfortably and Jean Luc knew that he had deduced correctly about what was bothering him. He continued. "When you are captain, you are forced to make hard decisions. You have to accept that you made the best decision that you could at the time with the knowledge that you had."

Will nodded, but didn't seem completely convinced. There was a pause before Will spoke.

"I understand what you are saying, but what if the decisions that I made caused harm? What if I could have rescued you if I had sent another rescue team? Would…" his voice cracked. "Would Beverly have been spared the torture?"

Will couldn't have shocked him more if he had punched him in the gut. Jean Luc hated to admit it, but he had had the same thoughts. Why hadn't they sent a rescue team? It hadn't made sense to him. Then Will's words clicked in his mind.

"Number one," He waited until Will was looking back at him. "Did you say _another_ search team?"

"Yes sir." Will seemed puzzled by his words. "Did you think that we wouldn't send a search team?"

"Sorry, it's just that…" Jean Luc hardly knew how to finish his sentence. He knew Beverly hadn't told him about a rescue team. "I guess Beverly had other things on her mind when she explained about the planet. What happened?"

"When we first weren't able to locate you, we assumed you were dead or held prisoner." Will winced as he mentioned being a prisoner. Jean Luc knew he was thinking about Beverly's torture. "Naturally, I send down a rescue team. They returned hours later with the shuttle on autopilot and its occupants unconscious."

He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "They woke later with no memories about what they encountered on the planet. Starfleet advised us not to send down any more search teams and I listened for a while. We all thought that you were dead. We stayed by the planet for a week, trying to find your life signs; finally finding you a week after the shuttle went down, injured and unconscious."

Will fell silent. Jean Luc let him think before speaking again. "You made the best decisions you could."

He nodded. "Thank you sir."

Will still wasn't making any move towards the door. Jean Luc suddenly thought about something.

"When did you leave the planet?"

He looked as though he had been expecting the question. "Soon after we beamed you aboard. We received new orders from Starfleet to a nearby planet. So far I have handled all of the communications, but of course you are welcome to take over the mission whenever you feel up to it."

Jean Luc only had to think about it for a second before coming to a decision. "Will, I would like you to finish this assignment from Starfleet. I will be honoured to offer advice, but this will be your assignment."

Will looked surprised for only a second before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Thank you Sir!"

Jean Luc nodded. He knew how much it meant for Will to complete this mission. It wasn't anything that he had done wrong in his most recent commanding of the Enterprise, rather Will feeling he had to prove himself.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Will got up to leave. Jean Luc was so tired that he hadn't even noticed when Will had first stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Captain," Will was almost out the door when he turned around, remembering something. "One more thing. Deanna asked me to tell you that when you are feeling better, you should stop by her office to talk."

"Thank you, Number One."

Will must have heard the exhaustion in his voice, because he left his quarters without another word.

When the doors shut after Will, Jean Luc immediately slouched in his chair. He felt as though he hadn't slept for weeks.

Sighing, Jean Luc picked himself up and went into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed, too tired to even pull the covers up around himself, and stared up at the ceiling.

Jean Luc wondered how Beverly had been so collected. According to what she had told him, she couldn't have woken up too much before him. She must have... Jean Luc's eyes were already drooping. He was so tired...

The first thing that Jean Luc saw was grey. Grey walls, grey floor, and grey ceiling. The room he was in had the appearance of a quickly thrown together prison cell for two humans.

_Two humans, _He thought. _ Yes, that was right, Beverly was the other prisoner. Beverly! Where was she?_

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, Jean Luc heard footsteps. He looked around himself for something to grasp. Finding nothing of use, he turned back to the door just as it swung open. Before he could do anything, Beverly was pushed through, and the door was quickly shut behind her.

Jean Luc went towards her, about to grab her arm before he noticed thtreed seeping through her uniform. Why did her uniform have red arms and legs? His thoughts were slow and it took him a minute to realize that Beverly was still wearing her blue uniform. The arms and legs of Beverly's uniform were soaked red with blood.

Jean Luc reached out his hand to touch her arm, but when his hand should have met skin, it kept going. Beverly's panicked eyes met his. He opened his mouth to say something to comfort her, but no sound came out.

Suddenly, arms reached though the grey walls and grabbed Beverly, pulling her backwards! Jean Luc tried running towards her, but his feet were rooted to the spot. When he tried yelling her name, still no sound came out.

Jean Luc could see Beverly was screaming, but no sound reached his ears. As she was dragged right through the wall, he could do nothing but stare.

Just as the wall completely closed behind her, the paralysis broke, and he was able to move again. Beverly's screams rung in the room, as loud as if she were standing right next to him.

Jean Luc ran to the place he last saw her, pounding futilely on the grey wall that had just taken Beverly away from him again.

The walls twisted and the floor moved under him, knocking him off his feet. He felt completely out of control as he tumbled around and around and around. Beverly... He thought helplessly.

Jean Luc woke from the dream shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**  
_

_Finally, another chapter is up! It feels like forever since I posted. Sorry for the delay! I am a bit of a perfectionist, reading it, then reading it again, changing some things, reading it again... in any case, it is finally posted! Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated! Though I might not reply, I really appreciate them and any constructive criticism you have is also welcome. :)  
_

_Thanks to all of you who are following the story and/or posted reviews! All of you who are reading this story, thank you! __Electronic cookies to all of you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BEVERLY**

Beverly stared at the small vial of liquid in front of her, a mixture of excitement and dread swirling through her. She had worked so hard to get that little bit of liquid. She only hoped that it worked.

Beverly picked up the vial. It was time to see if all the hard work had paid off. She started the genetic testing program, carefully putting a drop of the liquid into the empty compartment. Checking to see that the other compartment still had some of the scraps of genetics that she had managed to get, she sat back.  
When she was satisfied everything was where it was supposed to be, Beverly sat down, holding her breath as she started the program. She watched the screen, waiting for a result. This had to work.

The words that blinked on the screen made her heart plummet when she read them. DNA ALTERATION UNSUCCESSFUL.

She almost threw the vial still in her hand at the screen in front of her. Beverly stood forcefully from her chair and slammed the useless vial on the counter. How could it not work? Beverly was aware that she was now pacing the room forcefully, but she didn't care. This was impossible. There wasn't any solution.

Almost immediately, Jean Luc's words from the Prytt base rung in her head. _There is a way out of every box, a solution to every puzzle; it's just a matter of finding it._

_You should try this then, Jean Luc, _She thought, mentally answering him. Beverly wanted to talk to him in person, ask his advice... something.

A shiver ran down her spine, finally putting a stop to her pacing. She couldn't speak to any of her friends anymore. She was alone. Beverly collapsed back into her chair with the crushing reminder that science wasn't her only problem.

Beverly had faced seemingly unsolvable problems before and had managed to find a solution. She could do it again, but it was making it so much harder when she couldn't tell any of her friends.

Exhaling all the air in her lungs, Beverly reluctantly turned back the screen. Reminding herself why she was doing this, Beverly picked up the abandoned vial.

**JEAN LUC**

Jean Luc knew that there was no way that he was falling back asleep after that dream. He thought about going to the bridge, but he didn't want to seem like he was questioning Will's decisions by being there.

Instead, Jean Luc found himself wandering the halls aimlessly. When he passed by Counselor Troi's office, he made the decision to go inside.  
Pressing the button by the entrance to signal his presence, he wondered if he should have come later. Jean Luc didn't even know for sure that she had time to talk to him.

He didn't have to wait long for the doors to open. Deanna's voice drifted out, questioning.

"Hello?"

Jean Luc cleared his throat and entered the room. "Hello Counselor."

"Captain!" She said, not sounding too surprised to see him. "What brings you here?"

"Will told me you were wished to see me."

She smiled. "Yes, but that wouldn't be why you came."

"True," he said, knowing there was no arguing with her.

"Why don't you sit Captain?" She asked, gesturing to the lounge chair.

"Thank you Counselor," Jean Luc said, taking the offered seat.

After he was settled, she spoke again. "So what did you come to talk about?"

Jean Luc knew there was no way to get around the question. Though he had not realized until she had asked that he had actually come for a reason, when she asked him, the answer was clear.

"Beverly." He didn't need to continue. Jean Luc knew that Deanna would understand what exactly he meant.

Deanna's eyes misted over and Jean Luc knew that she was just as worried for Beverly as he was. "Yes. Did she tell you about the planet?"

He nodded. "As much as she could."

Deanna looked away, an awkward silence filling the room at the reminder of the close call that they had had.

Jean Luc broke the silence abruptly, the words coming out before he could stop them. "Counselor, Beverly's arms..." He trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

Pain flashed in Deanna's eyes. "Did she show you?"

When he nodded, she continued. "Beverly insists she is fine, but those who have seen her arms and legs would disagree."

Jean Luc went pale. "Did you say arms and legs?"

"Yes," Deanna said, her voice soft. She looked up back at him suddenly. "She didn't show you her legs?"

He nodded mutely, not finding himself as surprised as he should have been. "No, only her arms."

"But you already knew?"

"Yes, he said, his voice weak. "But no one told me."

Deanna looked at him, surprised. "Was it a guess?"

"Not quite." He paused for a second before continuing. "I had an odd dream before I came here. In the dream, I was in a cell by myself when Beverly was brought in, bleeding from both her arms and legs. When I woke, I dismissed it as my imagination creating improbable situations."

Deanna was thoughtful. "Captain, did it feel like a dream?"

He bristled. "Counsellor, Beverly was dragged through a wall."

"Did it feel real?"

"It – " He began protesting before he realized that protesting against Deanna's questions was futile.

"Yes," Jean Luc said softly, looking away from her piercing eyes. "When I was in the cell and Beverly came back in bleeding, it felt like a memory, not a dream."

They were both quiet, absorbing what Jean Luc had said.

"How does she do it?!" He burst out, unable to control his frustration anymore. "She was tortured on that damned planet and she behaves as though it were just a regular mission!"

"In many ways, that is the only way that Beverly can deal with it..." Deanna trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"But?"

She paused before finishing with an explanation. "You know that Beverly woke about two days before you did?"

"I had deduced as such."

"When she awoke in sick bay, though Beverly obviously felt some confusion, what I felt from her was mostly concern, logically for your health. She insisted upon treating her own wounds, rather than having them treated in sick bay."

He considered what she had said, knowing that that behavior would be natural for Beverly. She always put other peoples needs ahead of her own. Her torn arms flashed in his mind and he flinched, knowing that that could very well be what had happened on the planet.

He stood up, shaken from their conversation and needing time alone to think. "Thank you counsellor."

Deanna smiled, but her eyes still looked sad. "Come back soon captain."

He got the feeling it was more of an order then a request, so he just nodded. It had helped him talking to Deanna and he had learned some valuable things that Beverly has left out.

He left the room feeling like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders after talking about the dream. Now, if only it could be explained to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!_

**Chapter 4 **

**BEVERLY**

The last thing she had wanted to do that night was to have more nightmares, but as soon as she closed her eyes, a barrage of images attacked her. Jean Luc, her captors, the dying face of the little girl.

Her latest dream had been even worse. She had again been brought back into the memories of her childhood. This time, though, she didn't have her grandmother to understand and comfort her.

Beverly got up. She had been lying on her bed for a half hour now, the screams of those who were dying and the sobs of those left behind resounding in her ears. Beverly had to get away from this accursed bedroom.

_Damn_, she thought, _when is this ever going to stop?_

Beverly put on her uniform just in case she bumped into someone and left her quarters to roam the halls. Soon she was wrapped up in her memories and dreams as she wandered the halls. Anyone that went by her waved, but they never got any response from the travelling figure.

Old and new memories mixed together, creating new horrors every minute. Beverly was wandering around the ship that had been her home for many years, yet she saw none of her surroundings, instead only seeing the horrors of her childhood.

The halls were beginning to fill up, more people bumping into her to get to their appointed duties on time, but Beverly remained trapped in her memories. Her wide eyes looked around, only seeing death and disease.

Unaware of the people around her, Beverly sank down to the floor with her head in her hands as sadness overcame her. Her quiet sobs cut through the air as everyone on the bridge stared at her.

Beverly was oblivious to all this, however. She was in back to when she was a child, sobbing on a floor similar to this one with her Nana behind her. When a tentative hand reached out and touched her shoulder, she knew it was her Nana coming to comfort her and she leaned into it.

**JEAN LUC**

Jean Luc had been surprised when he had received a communication from Alyssa Ogawa that morning, but had been more surprised when he had learned why she had contacted him. She had asked him if he had seen Beverly that morning, then reported that her shift had started a half hour ago, and the doctor still hadn't shown up.

After reporting he hadn't seen her that morning, he asked the computer her location, finding that she was on deck 8. He was a bit worried, since it wasn't like Beverly to be late for her shift, but he dismissed it as absentmindedness. He couldn't blame her for wanting to take time off of work.

He sent a communication to Alyssa saying that Beverly wouldn't be working that day and if she did show up for her shift, she was to tell Beverly to get some rest. Trying not to think much about it, he continued about his business, hoping that she would be fine.

Jean Luc made his way to the bridge, deciding that he would go out of his mind in his quarters. When he arrived, a conversation from Will and Deanna caught his attention.

"I bumped into her and called her name, but she didn't respond. It was as though she was somewhere else." Will's voice sounded worried, something that Jean Luc wasn't used to hearing from his cheerful Lieutenant.

Deanna's voice was soothing, but there was a slight edge to it. "She didn't even make eye contact?"

"No," He said, shaking his head for emphasis. "She looked right through me as though I wasn't even there."

Jean Luc interrupted their conversation, unable to hide his curiosity. "Who might you be talking about?"

Will replied first. "Dr. Crusher. I bumped into her on my way here."

"Beverly?" He asked, needing conformation.

Will was surprised to hear his captain use Beverly's first name on the bridge, but he nodded.

Jean Luc was shocked. Maybe that was why he didn't hear the doors sliding open behind him, but the startled expressions on the crew's face was what caused him to turn to look at the source of their astonishment. He almost fell over when he saw who it was.

"Bever-" Her name died on his lips when he saw her expression. Her eyes were wide and looking around violently. Beverly took a few more steps and then, seeming to be overcome with fear, she collapsed to the floor, head in her hands.

The entire crew on the bridge stared in shock at the sight of their CMO crying on the floor of the bridge.

Jean Luc was the first to move, urged by the sound of Beverly's crying. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When she felt his hand in her shoulder, she didn't respond at first, but then leaned into him. Beverly kept crying and he kept his hand on her shoulder.

When at last the sobs subsided the tiniest bit, she turned to face him.

Her eyes were unfocused, not seeming to be looking directly at him. He was startled to hear her speak and even more so at the words she said to him.

"They are dying, Nana. All of them." Her words were broken by sobs that tore through her body.

"Beverly," Jean Luc said disparagingly.

Her cries stopped immediately, and her tear-stained eyes snapped to his.

"Jean Luc?" Her voice was sharp and confused. Realization was dawning in her eyes and she pushed herself away from him.

She walked backwards quickly, struggling to get away from him. She stumbled, almost falling, but catching herself before too much damage occurred. When she was standing again, he could see in her eyes that she was registering where she was.

"Beverly?" He ventured hesitantly. "Are you...well?"

"Yes sir," she said, still taking in the astonished faces around her. Beverly turned to him again. "I should be getting to sick bay now."

Her voice was strong, but Jean Luc knew her too well and saw the pain, fear showing in her eyes.

"Would you like someone to accompany you down to sick bay?" He didn't want to let her go, though it was evident that whatever had gripped her before had now gone.

Beverly's eyes flashed. "I am quite capable of finding my own way to sick bay, Captain."

He flinched. "Bev-Dr. Crusher, I believe it would be best for someone to accompany you down to sick bay to ensure you make it there safely."

Beverly looked about to protest again, but then decided against it. Her eyes shifted to someone behind him, seeming to come to a decision.

"Actually, I would like for Deanna to accompany me."

Jean Luc turned in surprise to see Deanna behind him. She met his gaze, her eyes asking permission to go. Though he knew he shouldn't, he felt hurt that Beverly had chosen for Deanna to go with her. He gave a slight nod to indicate his consent.

Deanna walked by him to Beverly, snaking her arm around the taller woman's waist. Beverly leaned into her, putting her weight onto her friend's shoulder as they left the bridge.

The stunned eyes of the crew followed them out. The senior staff that was present shared anxious glances.

Jean Luc's eyes never left the doors that had slid shut behind Beverly.

It hurt him to see Beverly in such pain. Slowly, using all the self control that he had, Jean Luc turned his back to the lift.


End file.
